Wolf Fang Blitz
by Asaka-Yasashii
Summary: (sorry is hard to use) asaka the busty wolf bat demon is going to save the world from the demen war she has many lovers like sebastian, satsuki, amaimon, and others she is the aka gets beat up alot and gets nosebleed from some demons. she isnt smart but shes very strong.
1. Chapter 1: asaka's fang

chapter 1: asaka's fang

a derk moody night, Asaka Yasashii was walkin home from her job(she works at a cafe) as she walkd out her bos shizou walked to her

"Hey wait, dont yo want yor pay?"

she blushd and turned around.

"OH!? uh... thank you . i ned too pay my rennt i woul dhave beeen in some reel troble!"

she hugged her boss and ran too catch the trane home.

"god! im not lat im happi i didnt miss the lst trane!"

when she walkd on to the trane she sa a dark shadowe fly past here.  
"huh!? what tge-!?"

she turend around but sa no thing. "gues i thot it up..." she walkd too a seat and sate down.

she was al one in the trane. she feltt un easy. she turened her head and looked out tge window.

a city wit diferent lights light up tge skye.

"wow~~~! sooo prety~~~!"

she stuk her noise to the window here hans folowed.

"such prety lights. green,purple,blue,white red~~~!, im glad i take the trane home~! even tho its prety late...aniki is probs angry at me...by now.."

she opend the trane window.

"it's creppy her ill just flu out of herr!"

her wings came out frome undr her jacet.

"1...2...3...!"  
she jump thourd the skye and she flew up rlly high!

"ahahaha!" she giggled cutely. the skye captured her beauty her wings were big like huge.  
her tale swaied in the breeze, and the wind ticled the ears on top of her head.

but she sensed somthing an got a nose bled. she landed on a bulding. "what was dat...?" she pulled out her hickey, and wipped her noise.

"Asaka Yasashii, your tht filty slut...how cen yu walk into my chity and thik you cane do whht you like!?" Asaka turned.  
"Eh!? oh your hannah anafeloz! the spuder demen!" hannah waked up to Asaka "you ar Sebastians mistress...?"

Asaka blushd ans movd bacd. "Ummm...well you culd say dat...ehehehehehe...soorry hannah-chan..."  
Hannah slapped aOsakor in the face. Asakas teer fell frome her check. "HANNAH!? THT HURT!" Asakas hand went to here cheek.  
asaka hear somthing.

"HANNAH ANAFELOZ! release my good friend Asaka!" Asaka smild. "ANNABETH!"  
Annabeth is a greek half-zombie demon. annabeth smild to sho here teeth/ "give my frieen to mh NOR!"  
annabeth iz al so asakrs childhod frind.

Hannah throw aska aside. "...whtevea..." she disapeared. Asaka got up then hugged annabeth.

ANNABETH-CHAN!" annabeth hugged here askas.

"tht was unlik Hannah-chan...  
annabeth let her go. "i agree asaka-chan.


	2. Chapter 2: Annabeth

chapter 2: Annabeth

Annabeth stod up and walked to the end of the bulding "so the new demon war is goin to start huh...thts y Hannah waz soe weird."

Asaka jumped uo tgen lookd a Annabeth. "huh!? TGE DEMON WAR!" then she lookd where Annabeth starred. " wht do yu kno about this demen war?"  
Annabeth jumpd to the skye. "yu will soon learn about it im upcuming days.  
Annabeth disapeared.

"ANNABETH!?" Asaka screamed into the sky. "i gues i should headf home now." she flow al tge way home and landd att her door. she opend her door. "sebby...im hme...any1 her?"

she waked up her stars then stopped at the top of her stepps. she lookd down with true saddness in her eyes. "i gues i rlly am alone..." a teer rolled down her cheek and she cryd teaars with with lonelniess. "Annabeth...Hannah...shizou...mama...papa...and most of all..." the next name she said resnoating thourh her house. "sebastian..."  
rock hard tearrs floated to her feet she crouched down and leand against her walls. "sebastian rlly hs let me...i miss him so much i wish he would return...someday..."  
she had a gigantic noise bleed and colaspoed.

the door to her hoome opened a man in a black suiit was carrin groseries and he noticed bleed going don the starrs greeting him. he dropped the food in the kittchen then run up the stars. "Asaka-sama, ar you alright!?" he stopped then lookd down. 'anothr noisebled? again...the war rlly has starrted..." he picked up and changed her uniform to house cloths. "she cant go to school or work forre a while.

Asaka lied in her bed but something gold and shinning came to her im her drem. "she held ir im her hands "wht is this...its so bright and bueatiful."  
"thats the triforce." a blue light came to her sid. Asaka jumped "w-who re who you!?" the princess looking girl was follwed by a green light.

"this is link the hero. i am Zelda, the princess of hyrule. we havent been rencarnated yet so we want to tell you tht we need you to be the new hero.

the red light was shown shining far away. "ganondorf is the onl one alive...we need you to grt the Master Sword and defeat him. tge king of Demens will not win if we hav yu, Asaka!"

Asaka starred at link and Zelda and froned. "im not sure i can do this..." link walked forward "believe in ur strenght!" he turnd into the green light andwent insid here.  
"u r a truew hero Asaka, pls find the master sword and defeat the king of demons you now pesses courage and wisdom..." Zelda urned into a blue light and also went in side Asaka.

link and zelda both chantd "believe...believe...you can do anything...gain the master sword and defeat ganon..."  
Asaka jumped out of bed. "ze;da!? link!?" she fell bac in bed. "how do i get the master sword...?" words echod in her mind "obtain...the ...ocarina of...time?" she looked out her window. "and the 3 spietual stoners?" she got up. "SEBASTIAN!"


	3. Chapter3:LIFE FIBER SYNCHRONIZE AKUKETSU

chapter:3 LIFE FIBER SYNCHRONIZE AKUKETSU!

sebastian starred at aska. "spitual stoners? wht tge bloody hell is tht!?" asakar jumped right tp sebbys face. "it true they said tht is me dream!"

she cried. "the master swerd, the ocarina and im sure theres something other tjan all tht but i dont kniw"  
she stood up. "you wont belivr me!? fine im just gonna go cler my heds!" she run to the door. "dont follow" she slammed tge door.

she ran to a nearby park and sat downr. "...*sigh* wah...WAHHHH!"  
she put her honds over her eyes. "IDOT!" SOMEONE PUNCHED HER IN TO FACE. "KYAHHHHH!?" she jumped off the bench. "W-WHO ARE YOU!?"

the girl with long black hair straightend up. "Satsuki kiryuin..." she pushed asaka down, the kicked her in the face almost knocking off her red scarf. "NO! DONT! DONT TAKE IT OFF!" asaka screamed and cried her wings got bigger and blew in satsukis face. satsuki got up. "ow...sorry i wasnt gonna...i just want to tell you tht you shouldnt cry so loudly your insanity will take you over." asaka stopped cry. "WHAT INSANITY!?"

"her i want to give this uniform to yu..." aska stood up. "ow...to me? why?" satsuki shoved it in asakas face. "i cant have my sister get to it. i want her to be normal..." satsuki walked away. "im transferring to ur school btw...i lok forwerd to seeing you then..." satsuki ran back. "i almost forgot her, a glove to transform."

satsuki runaway foreal. "huh transform?" she flew all tge way home.  
"ANIKI!" she called to sebastion. "aniki? you taking to me?" asaka jumped over him slamming him down on the floor. flat on his face. asaks went to the living room. sebastian followed her. he sat down on a chouch.

asaka took off her skirt then her top. "WHOOA WHOOA WHOOOOOOAAA!?"

SEBBY JUMPED UP. "WHY ARE YOU GETTING NAKED!?" akasa looked at him. you will see. she but the uniform satsuki gave to her on. "ok watch this!" she used her glove to prick herself. "GOD ROBE AKUKETSU!"

sebastian looked at her. "such a...MATURE outfit..." asaka sat there. "HAAAAHUH!? WHT IS THIS WHY AM I ?! NOOO! KYAAA! DONT LOOK!" she ran up to her room leaving a huge dent where her stairs used to be. she ran to her bed under her covers.

"i cant wear this!" her cloths returned to normal. she can out from her covers. "oh god this is...sorta bttr i guess..." she looked out her window then she heard something. "HUH!? whos there?"

"i said...you cant fully use me with tht additude..." aska jumped "whos there!?" she shivered. "me akuketsu your outfit.." she looked down. "HUH!? U CAN TALK!?"


	4. Chapter 4: outfit

rgwchapter 4: this strange outfit

"AAHAHAHAAAAHHHHHA!?" ASAKA yelled. she looked down and pulled the uniform of. "wht the HEEL!?" shi kicked it up in the aire.  
"hey be carful dont harm me..." asaka starred "y would satsuki give this to meh!?" akuketsu ran to asaka. "pls dont take me off...i need ur blood to survive..."  
"kyaaaaaaaaa!? dont touch me! im too pretty to die!"

akuketsu stood there. "i could giv u ulitmate power...just listen to mi..."

asaka sat on her bed "pervert uniform you have 1 minutr..." akuketsu jumped up. " satsuki-sama gave me ti u to save the world from the upcoming demon war!" asaka jumped.." y is everyone talking about a demen war...they all say i can stop it..." asaks got up and clootched akuketsu. "WHY UUUU UR INVOLVED R U NOT!?"

akuketsu jumped on to her again. "I JUST TOKE YOU OFF! why r u so clingy!?" akukestu sighed. "i need ur bleed to live. and we have to stop the demon war...ur the chosen hero...satsuki, zelda, nd, link tolf u, right?" asaka frowned then sighed. "fine u can stay on but...how many demons r ther?" akuketsu was silent. "i dont knoe...but there is alot of then..."

asaka was shocked she didnt want to be depened on or the one to do anything so important as akuketsu said. "i dont want to be trusted with all this the stones the ocarina link zelda...y me?" asaka cried she curled and she was alone again sebby was at work selling cars annabeth is so mysterios who knows where she iz and hannah was evil. asaka could only cry ro make her self feel bttr she couldnt stanf all hope placrd on her.

"WAHHHHHH!" lightning stroke as she screamed. "WHY ME!?" akeketsu was worried..." um...asaka-san maybe u should remember wht satsuki-sama said about screaming ok...?"

asaka started to laugh... "AHAHA...AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...AAAAAHHHHAAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH THIS POWER THIS MMMMMM BODY..." akuketsu jumped off of her then slapped her in the facr.

"snap out of it no more yelling or screaming ok!?" asaka came. back. "HUH!? akuketsu did you just fucking slap me!?" asaka got angry dont FUCKING SLAP ME AGAIN!" akuketsu glared. "i guess thts the only was to make u sane again.

asaka jumped. "make me sane again!?" asaka looked in her mirror. "can this pretty face ever be insanr? u must me wrong aku...illl always be pretty, sane, and strong. i guess i woll try and help this horrible world then..."

she looked back at the red and navy uniform. "will u help me?

he looked back at her. "yes...


	5. Chapter 5: spiritual stone

chapter 5: the first spiritual stone

"i did some research on hyrule. the first stone iz im kokiri foredt, were no1 grows up..." asaka toke out hern book then reread the page. " never groe up?!" asaka frowned. "child -like 4eva?" i wonder where they keep the stone there..." shre closed her book and slammed it down on her bed. "i guess i should pack up for the journey..."

"im the only cloths u need...buy i think u should bring more pantsu(panties)" asaka looked at him and blushed. "U HENTAI! WORRING ABOUT MY ASS COVERS!" she pushed her skirt downd she got redder by tge sec... "but i guess aku-kun ur right..."

she grabbed her bsg and put it on her back then made it tighter. "i guess we head over to the forest now...but ...i guess ill fly there...huh?!" her wolf ears twitched. someone un known opened the door.

"um...akuketsu..." she sad quitly. "lets get out of here...ik thts not aniki(sebastian)" she pulled her wigs from her back and opening her window. "okay sen no..." she jumped out the windor then jumped. her wigs flew open.

her went up into the cloudz and dissapeared. "this breeze is like a cool mist in my lungs..." before she knew it she was falling out of the sky into a forest. she had fallen asleep in the sky. "KYAAAAAAAAAA!?" she crash landed into a tree. "ow!" she hurt her wing. she foled it them mad it smaller.

"ow...guess itll take time to heal then no flying..." she frowned. she jumped out of the tree. "!?" she looked around. she heard a mysterious melidy. " song?" she loked around "follow the meldou?" she walked through a maze of huge logs til she go tto a nother small maze.

"huh? water and little tree round...um...nut shooting cretures...?  
she snooke by them and mad it to the center of the song. "huh? little gir here?" the girl stood up. "did my song lead u here? would u like to learn it?" asaka blushed..." h-how?" then girl rn back to the stoomp she was sitting on. "here my spar ocarina!"

she shoved the thing in asakas face. "uh... thank u...? she sat down on the log. "okay play like dis." the meldoy played. asaka looked at her then at the ocarina. "ok" she played Saria's song.

the green haired girl smiled. "great! noe u can talk to me anytim!" asaka put her ocarina away."do u knoe about a spirtiual stone, by any chanc?" sarias eyes lit up. "um...y would u like to knoe about it?"

asaka jumped up i need it can u give it to me noe!? saria looked shocked. "i cant just give it to u...give me a good reason y..." asaka explained hoe the evil Ganondorf is leading the demon war with hannah to distroy the world. saria covered her mouth.

"t-thats horrible.." she cried. "here ill get tht stoner for u just hold on!" asaka waited a while and fell asleep. "here ya go!" she scared aska awakw. "I WAS UP THIS WHOLE TIM!" SARIA GAVE Her the stone "here pls stop ganon

asaka jumped up "i will try my best!


	6. Chapter 6: healing

chapter 6: healing

asaka yasashii walked out of kokiri forwst. "ow...my wing hurts even more now...i dont think i can keep going likt this...akuketsu r u sure tht I can save this world? is this a joke cause im not laffing..." she walked out of the forest but realized..."HUH?! this doesnt look fimilar..." akukatsu sighed. "u R in hyrule now...this IS where the mister swerd is..." asaka frowned "i see i have alot a walking to do...but flyin in fastr!" she pilled her wings out.. "but i hurt my wing so i dont think i can fly right..."

"you've met with a terrible fate..." asaka heard a voice like no other. she turned around a creepy smiling man looked at her byt his eies r closes... "huh/...? and u r?"  
she looked at him waiting 4 his answer. "me? why! my the Happy Mask Salesman! would u like to buy a mask?" she turned aroun and walked closer to him.

"is tht who u truley are?" she got in his facr. "yes,yes i am no lier im just here to help ur broken wing!" she looked at him she glared..." were u following me?" she growled. "no,no! i just want to help u...maybe teach u this song." he played a sad melody on an organ. "now u try. she looked at him surprissed then just pulled out her ocarina.

"fine, fine..." she mimicked the melody he played. "now try out ur wing. "she hovered off the griund. "it worked!" he laughed...then walked into the forwst. "believe in ur strengts...belive..." she stood there..."such a...um weird man..." she comtinued...she opened her pook. "i have the kokiris emerald...nest is the gorons rubi...then the zoras sapphire..." she closed her book.

"lets head over to the ranch nearby...i heard they have soom healing milk...id ike to grab some..." akuketsu sighed... "fine then if thts wht u rlly want...is ur 'aniki' worried?"  
she froze in place. "oh yeah! hell know im safe...i wrote him a letter aalso with some of my 'love' on it! 3"

"um...ok then" akuketsu was silent. "oooh! theres the ranch. any1 here? hellllllllllllllooooooo?" a pretty farm girl in a dress ran upto her. "well hody ther wht can i do fer ya? im malon im the dauther of the owner!" asaka smiled. "hello! i would like to buy some of the milk u have here!" the girl smiled. "only if u can sing a song with me to make the cows healing juice!" asaka jumped up. "im a great singer! imsure well have tons of 'juice'!"

asaka and malon went to the cows and sang eponas song. they sung everi note perfectley. "wow u r rite wht a pleasent voice ya got there!" she got 3 jars of milk. "here! on tha house little lady!" she shoved the jars in asakas face. "ah! malon thank u!" she waved god bye and flew in the air. "well she was sweet right!?"


	7. Chapter 7:zoras lake

chapter 7: zora's lack

Asaka walked out of the farm. she toke out her book. "ok, so this book sayd the next stone is at the zoras lake. im happy my wig is bttr~!3" asaka jumped up and flew up high enogh to see where evethin is. "hmmmmmm so if i go...north-east id reach the Zoras lake..."

she flew north-east then landed. "WOWOWOW THIS LAKE IS SO BUEATIFUL!" she walked to the water then put her fingers in. "it feels a little warm and a little colf..." she toke off her mary janes and then her stockings, she dipped her feed in the water. "MMMM~~! this feels nice!" she lied back and relazed.

"Asaka-sama maybe we should get going to the zoras domane..." asaka jumped up nd put her shoes and socks back on. "OH RIGHT! I FORGOT!" she checked her book. "i went the wrong way to get there i have to play a song...i have to go to the castle first?" she put her bok in her bag and flew to hyrule casle. she landed in a small flower areea. "hhuh?! singing...?"

a young girl turned around. "who is there?!" asaka jolted. "ahaha...? um i m asaka! im here to learn a song so i can get the spirtual stone so i can become the hero. the demon war is coming and its being leadered by ganondorf." the princess gasped. "you r the new hero...?!"

asaka walked to ward her. "i have the korkiris emerald...see?" zelda gasped again. "i knew my dream was true...here have my ocarina i dont want ganondorf to come her and try to take it. let my slave impa teach you a song.

impa (zeldas personal slave) walked forward. she whisled zeldas lulibye. and asaka mimicked her.

"use this song to get to zoras doman." zelda said all worried. "pls save this world!"  
asaka nodded i will. she walked toward zelda again "please trust me with this!"

then she spread her in wings and flew up and landed in hrul field. "nest is the zoras saphire! near that lake but you can just go the lak you have to go throuw that river near kakariko..." then she jumped over trunks and grass. "ok so i have to play a song with my ocarina right over near tht watrfall..."  
she played the song all pretty. the waterfal disapeared. she jumped into the cave in the walls. "the zoras sapphire is here? a pretty water cave?"

a few zoras walked toward asaka and said. "who are you? are you the one to make Lord-Jabu-Jabu unwell?" another said. "is this the one." the fourth said. "let us feed her to him!" so they throw her into jabu-jabus moht. "KYAHHHHHHH!?" he sucked her. in.

asaka wolk up and sat up. "at least its sofr here... huh?! WHERE AM I?!" she jumped up and got a little scarred. "h-helo? anyone else?" she cried. "i dont wanna be alone here. it stinks and...waaaaaaaaaa! WAAAAAAAAAA!" something knocked her down. "OW!"? WHO HIT MY HEAD?!" she looked up.. "huh!? satsuki and a fish persona?"

the fish girl got ma. "FISH PERSON?! I AM PRINCESS RUTO PRINCESS OF THE ZORAS. AND SAY IT JUST LIKE THAT 2!" asaka pouted then dried her wings and flew up. "how dare you knock me down!" satsuki grabbed her. "nice to see you again 'cry baby'!" asaka blushed and got angry. "dont ME tht! you just come around when i cry!" satsuki got close and whspered. " i can make you feel better." satsuki kissed asaka.

"MMM?!" she pushed satsuki away and covered her mouth while blushing. "s-s-s-s-s-s-s- satsuki!? why would u do that!?" asaka tried wiping her mouth with her kept getting redder and redder. "i dont think aniki would like tht at all ill just pretend that didnt happen, ok?" she squated then stood up. "by the way how the FUCK did you get here."

satsuki stared at her. "i dont have to tell you SHIT!" satsuki turned away.

"hey princess ruto, princess of the zoras how do we get out.?" ruto looked at her "you can only get out if you take my proposal and marry me!"  
asaka jolted. "ill take it, but im not gonna marry you ok? asaka got the zoras sapphire and then headed out for the gorons ruby.


	8. Chapter 8: Goron's Ruby

Chapter 8: gorons ruby

asaka walked on the trail up to death moutnain. "huh? aku, do you hear that?" a goron rolling down the hill ran into her and knocked her off the cliff she hit her fucking face against a wall, her wings flew open. "holu shit what the fack was that?!" she wiped off her face. "dammit this shit alwats happens to me... :( "

she climbed the mountain side. "fuck my nails broke..." she then did a handstand aon the ledge and jumped to land on a rock pile. "oh!? that way? she walked into the goron ccity. all the gorons looked sick. "huh?" she walked up to one. "are you alright?" the goron stoode up then said. "the cave to our favorite rocks is blocked off."

asaka jumped up. "cant you just eat a normal rock? dumbasses." the goron punched her into a wall. "no we only the the ones tht taste goo! name calling is not nice!" asaka got anothe noisebleed. "ah shit NOT AGAIN WHAT. THE. FUCK!?" she coverd her nose. "do you have a king or something?" she said with her mouth and nose covered, but under her hands she was drinking the blood from her nose." a goron pointed to where duramni. "thats our big brother his upset so he'll only responde to the royal familys messager.."

asaka smiled. "ill get him to openi that door..." she walked onto the rug then played a song. the door opened then she walked in."you are the messagner?" asaka walked up to him. "well you could say that! but im here to get the gorons ruby so hand it over." he stepped back. "only if you can play me a rockn tune, rockn you get it cause i eat rocks." asaka stared" -_- wtf..."

she wiped out her ocarina again here goes. "she played sarias song. "O.M.G DATS MY JAMS" he said then he did a really weird dance. "OH SHIT THAT IS MY NEW FAV" he said. asaka blushed. "uhh...well then...:T" he then stopped.t

"ill give you the gorons ruby if you open the cave so we can eat yummy rocks again." asaka turned her back to him. "deal." she then walked to the closed off cave. "hmmm akuketsu do you have a good idea?" he sighed then said. "get naked." aska jumped up. "wtf? huh?!" he then said. "transform." asaka blush then said.

"LIFE FIBER SYNCHRONIZE AKUKETSUU!" she then ran into the rocks while in god robes then the rocks flew everywhere. "wow what power." akuketsu turned back to normal. "you still cant use me properlly."

asaka frowned "i will one day. but for now lets go get the gorons ruby!" the went back into the gorons rock city. they were all eating rocks. "i dont even faking see how they can even ea t thos rocks..."

the went back into the head gorons room can i pls have the gorons ruby now?" he then pulled her into a tight huge with alot of forcd. "WHAT THE FUCK...?! LET. ME GO. LET. ME. GO! I CANT BREATHE!" duramni then said. "i need to thank you before i hand you the rubi!"

he then dropped her then she lie uncoscience on her ass. akuketsu woke her up. "holy shat im not coming back here EVER." she grabbed the gorons ruby and ran out of there as fast as she can. she headed to hyrule castle. "the book says if i play a song then put the stones the door will open!" ok lets go now!"


	9. Chapter 9: Master Sword

chapter 9: master sword

she placed the three stones. a green fairy flew to her. "asaka play the song of time." she looked at the faery. "what are you?!" the fairy flew around her. "its me link! i kinda...turned into a fairy its the only way to help you..." she then toke out her ocarina. "here i go,,,,," she played the bueatiful song of time... the doors opened.  
link flew around the sword. "pick this up!" asaka looked at it "what if its too hard to pull..." akuketsu then made a joke. "try force! (triforce)"

link wing palmed. asaka just ignored him then pulled out the sword. "here i goooooooooo!" the sword brought out red green and blue lights they circuled around her. she chnged into her ulitima form. "huh? woah?! i changed?" her hair was in a misa amane hair style and got a little spikey. her wings were bigger her eyes changed coulors, and her fangs were bigger. "more power?" link sighed.

asaka smiled. "now can i go fight the demen king?!" she jumped up and down her big boobs bounced. "not yet you have to wait til the war is here. he wont come out til then." asaka frowned "then why thw FUCK did i come and get this now?!" link sighed again. "to bee ready." asaka walked out of the temple of tim. "i can go home an take a bath with my aniki!" link courisely said. "who is aniki?" asaka smiled. "my boyfriend sebastian he is also my butler we have a seal!"

"OK TIME TO GOT AND FORCE IT TO BATHE WITH ME! " her wings flew open and link went her pocket so he doesnt get left behind. she flew so fast a sonic boom could be hearf from her sped. " i guess the sword unloked my fast flight power!" she gained so much speed she kept getting faster and faster.

"i love having the wind blowing in my face~~!" she opened her mouth. "like when i blew seb...i mean nevermind...ehehehe~!" she landed at her front door. "i hope he isnt mad at me for being gone for so many days..." she unlocked her house. "aniki? are you home?" sebastian was waiting in the living room. "yes, come over here right now!"  
asaka got scarded so she went into the living room and sat down.

"y-yes...?" sebastain shot her a glare. "you should have told me you were going somewhere you are so lucky i can see you even if im not with you." she jumped up.  
"EVEN WHEN IM-! um...lets not go into that right noaw..." sebastian hugged her. "if you are going to leave you should..-huh?! a sword?" she pulled the shieth off her back and tried to pull the swird out but it responed to him and shocked him. he isnt aloud to weild the master sword.

"!? SEBASTAIN!? ARE YOU ALRIGH?! a-a- are yoou hurt...?" sebastain handed her the swrod. "im quite alright im just not the weilder of this sword..., but you are"

come let us have some dinner" asaka jumped up. "yeh~! .food.~~!"


	10. Chapter 10:back to school

chapter 10:back to school

asaka sat at her table. "yum! bloody steak, with macrooni, and beans~~!" she bit into the steak and the blood rolled down her chin. "mmm-mm! wow aniki you know me so well i sure love food this raw!"

sebastian frowned. "i thought i told you not to call me that." asaka smiled. "ill call yoi nii-san then~~!"  
sebastian frowned. "this girl is so dumb..." he thought to himself. asaka went crazy and torn up the steak on her plate not leaving a single piece of it.  
she lifted her plite then shoved the food her mouth.

"hank yew!" she said with her mouth stucked. she stood up. "im going to bed now. good night~!" she ran up her stairs then jumpeded into her bed.  
her face was in her pollowers. she rolled ovwr. "finally its been 2 or three days since i was in here~~! haaah..." she turned her heads to look at the sword leaning aganst her wall in the conwr of her room. "soon, ill have you use tht..."

she covered up and fell into deep sleep.  
-the next day-  
asaka got up and streathed parts of her body then spread and flapped her wigs. "good, morning master sword!" she put on akuketsu then but the master sword in its holfer then put it on her back. she pulled up her white stockings that matched her white underwear. she put on her mary-janes and buttended the,m. she walked down her stairs, but then she tripped over her own feed then stamed into the front door. "oowww..."

Link flew to her. "you alright? you surw get hurt alot..." asaka stod up. "i-i-i immm finnnnnneeee..." she said dizzily then stood up. "nii-san~~! im leaving for school!"

"ALRIGHT!" sabastian screamed to her from his room, he was probaly petting alll his cats thht he hoards in his room. asaka ran to the station so she ould get to school.

"look who it is the CRY BABY." asaka turned her head. "satsuki-chan?!" satsuki walked up to her. she was wearing a uniform tht belongs to asakas schol. "i take this train also! i live near you." satsuki smiled. "i swe you r wearing akuketsu, have you used him yety?" asaka pouted. "like twice, i gues..."

satsuki grabbed asakas hand. "we will miss the train come on!" the doors closed when they entered the train. "satsuki? you ccan let go of my han..." satsuki blushed and ggot mad. "FINE THEN!" asaka jumped up on a middle-aged man. he was going to grab her before she jumped up cause shes a cute high schoolwr. "sorry i jumped on you...  
(((( ;°Д°))))!" asaka hid her face in her bangs she was a tomatoe.

"a school stop coming up" the speaker said. asaka and satsuki walked in the school yard. a girl with pig-tails and a dog-furry girl walked up to them.  
"HEY ASAKA-CHAN~!" the one with pigtails said.

"hi, sano!" asaka hugged her. "aska-chan your boobies get in the wat of this hug..." asaka blushed. "HENTAI!" satsuki walked to class. "come on or we will be late..."  
everyone followed her, when they got to class they all dat in the back in a group near the windows.  
-LUNCH BREAK-  
asaks pulled out the bento sebastian made her. "yeah! lunch~lunch~!" satsuki toke out four lunch boxes. "satsuki?" sano said. "why so many lunches?"  
satsukie blushed. "i tried to mke one on my own but i thought that when i made new friends they would like to try it..." kuroki(the furry) toke her chopsticks then grabbed one of satsukis lunches. "i don't normally eat lunch but when i do i do it with my friends." satsuki smiled. "how does it taste?" kuroki flashed a rare smile. "its good for a first try!"

asaka gaped. "thats the firat smile from you ive seen in 8 years!" kuroki frowned. "it's the last you will ever see then..." asaks pouted. "oh! satsuki! ill try 1!" she grabbed it then pulled. the lid off. "oh? what kind of meat is this?" satsuki got close. "glad you asked! i call it ragyo!" asaka gasped. "weird name..." she kept chewing.


	11. Chapter 11:action fights

im gonna animate it soon! yay anime~~~!1

chapter 11: action fights!

asaka was walking out of school when there at the gates was shizuo heiwajima and Izaya Orihara. "ah?! shizou-san and izaya-san?! why are you here?"  
shizou frowned. "we thought you went missing you didn't come to work for 4 days, i though you got kidnapped or somethin again!" he grabbed asaka by her tail and tried her to her cafe. "shizou-san~~~?" izaya giggled like a little bitch.

then put her in the back seat of their car. "you are going to work now!" asaka sat up and stared out the care windoe. "GUYS?!" they locked the doors. "you get money taken off your pay." satsuki laughed. "let them bee girls." she said to sano and kuroki. "ok then." said sano.

"how long am i gonn work? shiz-san iza-kun?" izaya slammed hiis hand down. "your not going to work, we layed so no one would know about the upcominng war..." asaka gasped. "how do you know about this.?" izaya sniled "we are incubus so we know this studf" shizou laughed. "sweetie tell her more." he said to izaya. "ganon was revived"

asaka closed her mouth. "i already kno all this..." she crounched like L."i have the sword and the ocarna to!" izaya reached for the ocarine. "dont touch that!" shizou flinched. "whtever you say sweetass."

"we are here." shizou pulled into a secret opening in the cafr. "woah, how long was this hre?" she sighed... she opened her door. "elevator is right here shizou winked."

"okai lets go~!"


End file.
